starlitpeaksfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Buzz The HiveWing/My Random OC Stockpile Blog!
|-| Anaconda = Anaconda SeaWing Genderfluid Anacapa (mother) and Terrapin (father) Periwinkle (sister) and Python (brother in a few Alternate Universes') Baiji (son), Whitetip (son), Blacktip (son, deceased in a few Alternate Universes’), Streamlet (daughter), Wyrm (genderless), Olm (genderless), Coconut Milk (undecided gender, an existing dragonet in some Alternate Universes') Anaconda has slightly oversized blackish-gray eyes which, in direct or at least partial sunlight, come across as a watery, pale greenish-milky color. Anaconda’s bioluminescent stripes, mysterious as they are - emit a spectacular, illuminating white light - this is very peculiar, considering that these stripes are as black as the deepest ocean abyss. Semi-circular driftwood beige horns. Anaconda has an uncommonly thick, and unheard of, layer of silvery-clear webbing that, when immersed in freshwater, shines a vibrant and extraordinary, pastel green. Anaconda is full of wondrous surprises - from intense rainforest foliage green scales, to unforgettable pinkish-green wing membranes marked by tiny cobalt blue waterdrops, to a handsome cocoa bean brown underside and lush mountain forest green gills. Lastly, is the unique whiteish-pinkish-red coral necklace that Anaconda has roped around they’re slim neck. Commander Sharkbite (cousin), Mermaid (cousin), Bait (cousin), Fishhook (cousin), Conch (cousin), Lion’s Mane (an existing cousin in some Alternate Universes’) Sevengill (niece), Pisces Cipher (nephew), Siren Cipher (niece), Axolotl (genderless), Seagrass (nephew) Queen Whirlpool (distant ancestor), Princess Lapis (distant ancestor), Princess Conch (distant ancestor), Prince Froth (distant ancestor), Prince Frilled Shark (distant relative), Prince Frigatebird (distant relative), Prince Minnow (distant cousin), Queen Guppy (distant cousin), several unnamed royal SeaWings (all distantly related) They have no special abilities/powers, unless you count them as being Genderfluid. Bisexual (possibly) |-| Terrapin = Terrapin SeaWing Male Anacapa (wife) Anaconda (genderfluid), Periwinkle (daughter), and Python (son in a few Alternate Universes’) He has a deep, calm voice. His eyes are a dark violet complexion. His scales are described by Anaconda as “almost identical to the leafy seaweed that Mother is growing in her garden,” and he is said to have dark teal gills/webbing. Anaconda notes that Terrapin is twice the size of her mother. A small, beige satchel made from seal’s fur clings securely against his long neck. |-| Queen Bat = Queen Bat NightWing Female Bat is noted to have long, narrow wings and a tiny figure. |-| Brass = Brass SkyWing Female She has pretty marigold orange eyes. Adopted dragonet of Bell Cipher and Male!Wither |-| Vine = Vine LeafWing Male Vine has a small, and lithe, figure with dark vine green scales. |-| Bubbles = Bubbles (sometimes referred to as Bubbs) HiveWing and SkyWing Male Bubbles is a somewhat abnormally larger then average dragon, with a moderately heavy built, brawny shoulders, vast segmented wings (like a dragonfly’s) and a genetically thin jawline. He easily passes as a normal HiveWing, but if examined carefully, you'll realize he's not entirely just a HiveWing. He has palely toned, smooth, sweet curry orange scales banded with horizontal semi-broad, thick tiger orange stripes along his maw, snout, neck, and spine with paler, vertical thin pumpkin orange stripes along his shoulders, legs, and tail. His eyes are curious, mesmerizing, pear-gray orbs. His wind-swept horns are a handsome rust hue while his wing membranes are completely transparent, with hints of warm apricot. His upper spike(s) are a fiery flame orange, whilst his lower ridges(s) are a flawless tiger's eye brown and his plump belly and harmless tail tip are a beautiful floral white. Wears a sturdy, medium-sized, adventurer’s pouch strapped securely across his chest. Beehive (mother) and Vesuvius (father) Salmon (full SkyWing, male, lawkeeper in Possibility), Butter (SandWing-SkyWing hybrid, male, innkeeper and restaurant owner in Possibility) He can produce small, moderately-warm, flames that last approximately thirty long minutes. He can also inject a seemingly harmless, watery-like liquid, from his fore claws; this liquid gives the victim temporary illusions and nausea. He has Marlow, a trustworthy and intelligent kea bird companion. Pansexual. |-| Prince Seasnake = Prince Seasnake pure SeaWing Male A ginormous male SeaWing dragonet with cold, abyss black eyes and a powerful build. |-| Fea = Fea SandWing Female Fea is mostly mysterious. She's more of a 'say little and do much' type of dragon. Most of her neighbors assume this is because she is very, very, introverted. However, this is partially a misunderstanding. Yes, she isn't fond of conversations and being 'socially acceptable' and in general would rather be alone 24/7. A physically fit, young dragoness, that is slightly above the normal height ratio of her tribe. Pale, platinum blonde scales with darker toned, dark earth scales bespeckled here and there. Fiery copper red triangle(s) run down her spine in thin, perfectly even, lines. Dark, glossy, abyss black eyes. Flawless shoji white horns. A feathery, espresso brown ridge and a muscular rocky bluffs gray belly. Animi |-| Deathwatch = Deathwatch HiveWing and LeafWing and NightWing Male Deathwatch has a brawny, yet angular, figure and is evidently well over the standard ratio of all three tribe’s normal height extents. Foresight (he only foresees the dark prospects and forthcomings though), Spiritual Sense (he can feel/sense the presence of the paranormal/supernatural). |-| Artblock = Artblock RainWing (with traces of IceWing heritage) Agender “Art is great and all, but the power of one’s imagination infinitely bests everything.” “Do you, or don’t you; trust me?" |-| Prince Manx = Prince Manx IceWing (with traces of SandWing heritage) Male Princess Wampus (mother) and Ptarmigan (father, deceased in some Alternate Universes’) Prince Lynx (brother, deceased in some Alternate Universes’) Princess Snowdrift (grandmother) and Catamount (grandmother) Manx’s right eye is a vast, empty black socket surrounded by uneven, weirdly-misshaped, whitish-gray scales. His body has taken a burdening physical toll, mostly due to frostbreath injuries marking his serrated wing edges, fore-talons, and tail tip. He is also noted to have a mauled ear. Bisexual Category:Blog posts